


The Construction of Gingerbread Houses

by wonderminterplus



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: Bob spends some time teaching the kids how to make gingerbread houses.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Construction of Gingerbread Houses

Bob was excited to share the art of making gingerbread houses with his kids. It was a art that meant a lot to him. It would be a joy to teach what he knew about it.

Even if the kids were a little under whelmed at the idea.

“Okay, I’m going to teach you all how to make the best gingerbread houses.” Bob said.

“Joy.” Louise said in a tone that suggested so much sarcasm.

Bob was ignoring that sarcasm. He just was double checking that all the necessary things to put up and decorate a gingerbread house and a few gingerbread people was all there.

Candy canes and their peppermint swirled circle candies. Gum drops and green and red sugar sprinkles. Icing. And of course, the gingerbread.

“So the key to a strong gingerbread building foundation is-” Bob said.

If one were to ask Gene or Louise what the rest of Bob’s gingerbread building lesson sounded like, they would not be able to tell anyone considering they were very much not listening and already messing around with the gingerbread and it’s building elements in front of them.

That was okay because Bob was already lost to the process of building his own gingerbread house as he gave direction. It took him some time to realize this had happened.

Bob looked up from his own work and realizing the kids had started on their gingerbread houses, decided to check on the kids work. Louise was closest so he looked at hers first.

The house was on the lopsided side of things. Not that Bob was going to point that out. He chose to focus on the positive aspects of the creation Louise had made.

“I like the use of the gumdrops along the pathway.” Bob said.

“Yeah, just had the gardeners put that in last week. Too bad they built their home on a fault line.” Louise said.

“What?” said Bob.

“Earthquake!” Louise cried.

The gingerbread house and the gingerbread people standing up on the board were shaken until all collapsed. It wasn’t hard, the icing not a great glue for the gingerbread people to stand and the gingerbread house just not well put together. 

Once Louise stopped shaking the board she spoke.

“Now their ginger-dead!” Louise said.

“Um, well, that’s a direction you can take.” Bob said. 

“This year I wrecked their halls.” Louise said.

“Okay. I think I get it.” Bob said.

“Not sure you do.” Louise replied.

“No, no, I get it. And I’m going to go look at Genes gingerbread house now.” Bob said.

Bob moved over to Gene. 

“What about yours, Gene?” Bob asked.

“I don’t have a name for the place yet. Or even all of the roof. But that’s okay. The new owner will renovate it.” Gene said.

He pointed to the gingerbread man on the icing path of the setting. Bob took a closer look at the gingerbread man.

“Is that a gingerbread Elton John?” Bob asked.

“Yes. He’s been looking into the place. Just feeling it out a bit before deciding if he wants to buy it or not.” Gene said.

“Okay. But why Elton John?” Bob asked.

“Why not Elton John?” Gene answered.

“Right. Fair enough.” Bob said. ‘I’ll let you keep decorating.“

"Actually, I’m getting kind of hungry now.” Gene said.

Genes gaze fell on the gingerbread man in hand. He knew what he had to do.

“Sorry gingerbread Elton John, I’m going to have to eat you now. But that’s why they call them the blues.”

Gene then proceeded to bite off gingerbread Elton John’s head.

Well, gingerbread was made to be eaten. Bob could not fault Gene for that. He moved on to look at Tina’s work.

On the board was a small but quaint looking cottage. The walls of the cottage were up firm and straight. Icing made windows, and roof shingles.

More detail was added with small pieces of candy and more icing.

“Tina! That’s amazing!” Bob said.

Tina smiled at the praise.

“Thanks dad. I call it candy cottage.” Tina said.

“Very Hansel and Gretel of you.” Louise said.

“Witches can enjoy holidays if they want to too.” Tina said.

“Tina should be a gingerbread architect! I’m very sure that’s a thing.” Gene said.

“How did you get it to stay up?” Louise asked.

“I just paid attention to what dad was saying and did what he did.” Tina said. “All why adding a bit of my own flair.”

“Oh wow Tina, way to throw us under the bus.” Louise said.

Tina ignored that.

“I’m thinking of adding on to this. The owners have been wanting to expand.” Tina said. “I could use everyone’s help.”

“Eh, why not.” Louis said. “Mind some ginger bread robbers near the windows.”

“Go right ahead.” Tina said.

“I’m going to make a icing pool!” Gene said, leaning in with a icing bag.

“Don’t get too close to my gumdrop garden.” Tina said. 

The kids and Bob spent the next hour adding to the gingerbread creation.


End file.
